Candy Cane
by Aiyana-J. Snowbear
Summary: It is about two star cross lovers that begin to prepare for their awaiting wedding day. They are in love like most fiancee couples are. They cannot wait to say 'I do'. Just another fluffy mamapapa-shipping moment. Please R&R for me. Thank you.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade Metal Series. **

**AN: Dynamis x Hikaru fluffy story.**

**Candy Cane**

Hikaru is having a cup of decaf vanilla nut cream tea. She is reading a novel book. A small smile appears on her soft glossy lips as she turns the page with her forefinger.

"A young Native American Plains Cree girl named Yellow Quill feds some nicely evenly-sliced apple pieces to a young reluctant Native American Blackfoot brave named Soaring Hawk… Their tribes are sworn enemies because of the constant raids between the two tribesmen. And, here… Yellow Quill is showing a sense of compassion for her fallen enemy by nursing him back to health. Her sense of compassion sparks an interest in Soaring Hawk's heart as he grasp her hand in his. The young couple shares a forbidden and yearning gaze."

Hikaru reads out loud as she closes the novel book and casually places it down onto the table. "It reminds me of the time that I was feeding Tsubasa." She adds remembering the day Tsubasa was in the hospital. She was peeling an apple for him.

Her lavender eyes gaze outside the wide-long window. The snow icicles are slowly melting from the sun's warmth. Soon, it will be Spring; the season of love.

A forefinger lightly brushes the loose strand from her temple. Hikaru turns her head from looking out the window to see her fiancée standing there. His tall figure is towering over her figure.

"Hello, Princess Hikaru." He said taking her hand in his as he lightly kisses the back of her hand with his smooth lips. "Did you wait long?"

"Hello, Dynamis." Hikaru said, standing up from her seat. Dynamis wraps his right arm over across her shoulder and pulls her closer against him as they leave the little café shop.

As they stroll down the sidewalk, Hikaru is speaking to an alert Dynamis…

"I've just been reading this new novel. It is called 'Starlight Skies'. It is about this Native American girl named Yellow Quill and this Native American guy named Soaring Hawk. Their tribesmen are sworn enemies because of the multiple raids that happen between them. It is very sweet that Yellow Quill can see beyond the circumstances and aid her sworn enemy, Soaring Hawk. It is full of romance."

Her fiancée, Dynamis, lightly chuckles. He slides his hand downwards and rests his hand on her hip. He leans closer to her and kisses her temple, lightly. "That is what I like about you, Princess Hikaru. You are so full of life and so full of excitement. You are always reading such interesting stories." He said leaning once more to kiss her cheek with his lips and lightly brushes his lips to press against her earlobe. "Never change." He whispers into her ear as he lightly and playfully nibbles on her earlobe.

"Dynamis," Hikaru said lightly giggling to herself as she lightly slaps his abdomen. Dynamis stops from playfully nibbling on her earlobe. The side of her head leans against his upper abdomen, as she lightly traces her forefinger fingertip on his chest in circular swirling motion. "How was your day at work?"

"It was painfully very long." Dynamis replies with some light chuckles.

"You mean the one project Yuki and you have to make a report on?" Hikaru asks lightly chuckling to herself. "How is Yuki anyways? I haven't seen him since the crisis of Nemesis."

"He is good. I suppose." Dynamis said bluntly with a hint of discomfort. He slips off his white cloak from over his broad shoulders and swings it over to rest on Hikaru's shoulders. He walks behind her and firmly wraps his arms around her slender waist. He pulls her backside against his abdomen.

"Dynamis,"

"Shhh… I want my cloak to have some of your sweet scent."

"Dynamis," Hikaru said looking over her shoulder. "We are going to be newly-weds next month."

"I know. I know." Dynamis reluctantly replies, closing his baby blue eyes. "I also want you to have some of my scent. An eternal sweet scent of my Calvin Kline cologne imprinted on you."

"Why is that?"

"It will tell other guys that you are all ready spoken for." He said pulling her closer to his warmth. "I don't want to lose my precious 'shinning candy cane' to any other guy to enjoy. I want to enjoy your sweetness all to myself."

"Since when did I become your 'shining candy cane' here?"

"Since the first time we meet in WBBA HQ."

"WBBA HQ?" Hikaru asks leaning her head out and over her shoulder to look at him, questionably.

"When I was standing next to you. I could smell some minty flavour. I don't know if it was your body wash or shampoo at that time. I couldn't figure it out." Dynamis replies bluntly as he starts playfully nibbling - with his lips pressing down - on the back of her neck. "Yes. You really do taste sweet like a candy cane?"

"Wait. What flavor?" Hikaru asks in between muffled laughs.

"Peppermint. It is my favourite flavour of candy cane. It is nice tasting and minty." Dynamis said whispering into her ear in the warmth of his breath. "I cannot wait to say 'I do', Princess Hikaru. The heavenly stars have guided me back to you from ancient times."

Hikaru leans her head back against his chest and places her left hand; - from inside the white cloak - she trails her fingertips on the back of Dynamis' hands that are wrapped around her slender waist. "I cannot wait either, Dynamis." She admits in a deep silent thought to herself. "What will we name our daughter and our son?"

"Luna will be our daughter's name and Leaf will be our son's name."

"Oh." Hikaru frowns to herself with her lavender eyes staring up at the cloudless sky. "Do you think Spring is the season of love, Dynamis?"

"The season of Spring brings new beginnings for everyone. People and animal alike." Dynamis said leaning his face against her cerulean hair to smell her hair's scent. "Your hair smells like strawberries, you know. I like strawberries."

There is a faint blush colouring to her cheeks. "Dynamis,"

Dynamis interrupts Hikaru with a tender kiss. His smooth lips lightly press against her soft glossy lips. Their eyes close in sheer enjoyment. Dynamis leans away, breaking their heartfelt kiss that was shared between them. "I'm truly thrilled to finally be…"

Hikaru interrupts Dynamis with her own tender and swift kiss against his lips with hers. "Someday for somebody, huh?"

"The 'Will of the Heavens' has chosen well for me in this timeline, Princess Hikaru." Dynamis said in agreement with his fiancée after feeling the warmth of her breath touch his wet lips. He licks his lips of the raspberry flavour lip-gloss that Hikaru wears on her lips. His baby blue eyes become benevolent as he stares into her soft lavender gaze. "I cannot wait to share our first night underneath the moonlight and stars, Princess Hikaru. I will find the Endless Waltz of fulfillment in your eternal embrace." He releases a deep growl from the depth of his throat.

"Dynamis, come on." Hikaru said lightly giggling to herself as she lowers her head down in embarrassment. Her chin is cupped in a firm grip as her chin is tilted upwards to stare into benevolent shining baby blue eyes with her innocent lavender ones.

"I'm serious about us." Dynamis said, releasing his grip from her chin.

"We have to still pick out the design for our wedding cake, Dynamis." Hikaru adds, breaking free from the warmth of his embrace and grasping his right hand in hers as she still wears his white cloak over her shoulders. There is a small sapphire engagement ring on her right ring finger as it slightly glitters in the sunlight. It is an heirloom from his deceased mother. Dynamis always wanted to share this heirloom with his _own_ future fiancée.

Their fingers intertwine as they stroll down the sidewalk towards the bakery to begin preparations for the biggest day of their life; their awaiting wedding day scheduled in the month of May.

**Ekosi.**

******_Infamous Month(s) Quote: "April showers bring, May flowers."_**

_**AN: It seems I can write good 'mamapapa-shipping' stories. I'm trying to reach a challenge set by Kingdom Oathkeeper in making 'Towel Dry' into a 5 chapter story. *grabs plushie dolls Dynamis & Hikaru and gets them to kiss* Cute. Really cute. I love Dynamis & Hikaru so very much. **_

_**Please check out 'Towel Dry' from Aiyana-J Snowbear & please review for Ai-chan or she'll cry a massive river or it will turn into an ocean.**_

_**As well, please check out Kingdom Oathkeeper's stories. She is listed in one of my favourite authors list. **_

_**Thank you very much for your support. *bows head* *Plushie dolls Dynamis & Hikaru kiss again* Super cuteness. **_


End file.
